Ghost Recon
Ghost Recon, also known as The Ghosts, formerly known as Delta Company, 1st Battalion, 5th Special Forces Group, is a Tier 1 Joint Special Operations Force of the United States Army. As with the rest under their parent organization; Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC), the operations conducted by the Ghost Recon are kept highly classified. It is shown that the Ghost teams have multiple designations and the Ghost Recon is commanded and administrated by JSOC, participating in highly classified covert operations. They are similar to the U.S Army's Delta Force and Intelligence Support Activity, the U.S. Navy's DEVGRU, and the U.S. Air Force 24th Special Tactics Squadron. The modern Department of Defense title for the Ghosts is the Group for Specialized Tactics (GST - where the term "Ghost" derives from) unit. Ghost teams are often supported by the Special Activities Division's Special Operations Group (SAD/SOG) of the Central Intelligence Agency and also sometimes with the National Security Agency and the Defense Intelligence Agency. All Ghost members operate as Advanced Force Operations (AFO) teams. Overview Delta Company, 1st Battalion, 5th Special Forces Group, also known as Ghosts, is an elite Special Mission Unit within the U.S. Army and JSOC and is located at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. They were formed in 1994. They are a classified special operations unit. Armed with the state-of-the-art weapon systems and trained in the best field and combat tactics, they are the most specialized and qualified special operations unit that JSOC has to offer. First in and last out because of their experience with striking swiftly, silently and invisibly, hence this unit is known as Ghosts. The Ghost teams specialize in both covert and clandestine operations within denied or politically-sensitive territory with little to no support. Most of their operations are classified and are only known by Chief of Staff and the President and most of all the CIA, NSA and DIA. The primary role of the Ghosts appears to be conducting deniable Advance Force Operations which often involve: *Direct Covert Action *Special Reconnaissance *Unconventional Warfare/Asymmetric Warfare Secondary roles historically have included: *Close Protection *Counter-terrorism *Counter-intelligence *Counter-proliferation *Counter-narcotics *Foreign Internal Defense *Personnel recovery *Guerilla Warfare As Special Operations members, they are trained to execute Direct Action raids (focused short-duration attacks). Typical tasks include assassinate or kidnap high value targets, secure or destroy sensitive documents and classified hardware, sabotage or harassment of the enemy. Structure When deployed into combat, the 'Ghosts' are usually organized into fire teams of four members led by a Ghost Lead. The GST is organized into a company-sized force comprising of approximately 200-250 Operators. Major Scott Mitchell is the commander of the Ghosts. Captain Nick Salvatore, Captain Jennifer Burke, and Captain David Foster command their own teams after a number of years as NCOs with then-Captain Mitchell. Around the 2008 Russian war, the Ghosts were divided into the following classes: *Assault *Support Gunner *Demolition *Sniper Near future classes: *Riflemen *Support *Marksmen *Grenadier *Scout *Engineer *Assault *Recon Ghost Special Forces teams are organized into Advanced Force Operations units in the 2020s time frame. .]] *AFO Team Predator *AFO Team Hunter *AFO Team Alpha *AFO Team Bravo *AFO Team Apex *AFO Team Onyx Post-Russian Insurgency, the team was reorganized into the Group for Specialized Tactics, and given dedicated logistics support and air support. Also around that time the team was reorganized into three classes: Specialist, Assault, and Recon. Training Ongoing training in weapons, tactics, and commands are held at the Ghosts' headquarters in Fort Bragg. Around 2013, the Ghosts also had access to combat simulators. Known Operations The missions the Ghosts take can range from anything from Hostage Rescue to Convoy Escort. They also conducted Lone Wolf sabotage operations. 2002-2010 The Ghosts were in active service as of August 2002. Several were present at then-Master Sergeant Scott Mitchell's medal ceremony. In 2007, Mitchell joined the Ghosts and led a team during the First Korean war. In 2008 the Ghosts were deployed to Georgia as part of peacekeeping operations in the Caucasus. They spearheaded the fight against the ultranationalists in the 2008 Russian war. In November 2009, Mitchell led a rescue mission in Waziristan. That year the Ghosts also led peacekeeping forces in the Eritrean war. The following year, they went to Cuba and Colombia to safeguard elections and root out terrorism. 2011-2020 Their next major operation was the Second Korean War. Mitchell again led Alpha Team and hampered the North Korean war efforts. Their fight was documented on the Military Channel's show Modern Heroes after 2011. The episode included interviews with members of Alpha Team. In 2012 the Ghosts conducted Operation War Wraith in China, along with eliminating Asad Rahil, the coup master in Kazakhstan. Mitchell also led Alpha Team during the Mexican upheavals, first stopping Ontiveros' coup and then stopping a WMD attack during Juan de la Barrera's rebellion. During this time they were deployed to Afghanistan solely to eliminate the Taliban leader, Zahed. They encountered extreme difficulties and resistance from inside the US intelligence community. In 2014 the Ghosts were the subject of a briefing for General Keyes about the future of warfare. Sometime in 2019, the United States Government sends in a Ghost team consisting of Nomad (Ghost Lead), Weaver (Sniper), Holt (Recon) and Midas (Specialist) to Bolivia in response to the bombing of the U.S. Embassy in La Paz and the death of undercover DEA Agent Ricky Sandoval. It is in this country that the Mexican Santa Blanca drug cartel has taken control over the local government, turning the country into a lawless narco state. The main profits and income of the cartel is by illegal exporting of cocaine, whose production is high in Bolivia. The Ghosts' mission is to take down the the cartel at all costs before they become too powerful and to break the connection between the cartel and the government in order to remove the cause of destabilization to the country. 2021-Present In 2021, Mitchell and the Ghosts, along with the U.S. Air Force H.A.W.X. squadron, fought against the Artemis Global Security invasion. A Ghost team also conducted an amphibious operation in Norway in the near future after the Russians invaded the country. Bravo Team helped the Allies in Moscow and neutralized General Maxim Cherskiy. At the same time, a Ghost Lead worked with the H.A.W.X. squadron during the rescue of David Crenshaw. Then, he worked with the Royal Navy when reclaiming Norway from the Russian ultra-nationalist military in a NATO operation, code-named Triton. He continued to work with the squadron during the subsequent retaking of Moscow and the manhunt for Aleksandr Treskayev in the Kremlin. A Ghost Team also intercepted a nuclear warhead while under protection of the pilot HAWX2. In 2023, the Ghosts conducted Operation "Take Down Overlord" in Russia, and a Ghost Lead led a team to Sokolov's base. The Ghosts were also deployed to Nicaragua, Zambia, Georgia again, and Russia during the time of the Raven's Rock coup. Members of Hunter Team also helped track down a rogue CIA agent. At one point, the Ghosts assisted a rebellion in Nicaragua against President Raphael Rivera. In 2024, the Predator Team led by Master Sergeant Jose Ramirez was killed by the remote detonation of a nuclear bomb after they stopped a convoy transporting it in Nicaragua. Then, Mitchell decided to launch an investigation into their deaths by having Hunter Team led by Captain Cedric Ferguson to follow possible leads and discovered that the Predator Team was killed by the Raven's Rock, so Hunter tracked down their leaders and eliminated all of them in Russia. 20 years into the future, the Ghosts were caught in a conflict with ex-Ghosts and other military operatives known as the Phantoms. Their first encounter was during a theft of ATHENA Corp. information in Taiwan. After capturing an operative, they are led into a trap in Pakistan, but win the skirmish. When following up on the intelligence, Yankee team was captured by Omega Company. Alternate Future (World War III) In an alternate future of 2020, The Ghosts continued operations during World War III. The Ghosts also fought in England and in Dubai during the hunt for the "Snow Maiden." Three teams were on the ground during the Russian invasion of Poland, and were saved by a JSF gunship pilot. After the brainwashed Major Alice Dennison disappeared, General Mitchell deployed Ghost teams to look for her. Mitchell himself oversaw the assault on the Spetznaz headquarters at Fort Levski. Equipment The Ghosts use a variety of weapons and equipment at this chart: Recently, the Ghosts have started to make use of the Integrated Warfighter System which includes the Cross Com, under version 1.0 and 2.0 systems. They also use high-tech gadgets like the UAV Drone and the Warhound. The Ghosts also have a set of uniforms which changed over the years. Notable Members 2008-2011 File:Harold Gordon face.png|link=Harold Gordon|'Harold "Buzz" Gordon' File:Susan Grey face.png|link=Susan Grey|'Susan Grey' File:Lindy Cohen face.png|link=Lindy Cohen|'Leah "Lindy" Cohen' File:Will Jacobs face.png|link=Will Jacobs|'Will Jacobs' File:Henry Ramirez face.png|link=Henry Ramirez|'Henry Ramirez' File:Scott Ibrahim face.png|link=Scott Ibrahim|'Scott Ibrahim' File:Dieter Munz face.png|link=Dieter Munz|'Dieter Munz' File:Klaus Henkel face.png|link=Klaus Henkel|'Klaus Henkel' File:Stone face.png|link=Jack Stone|'Jack Stone' File:Nigel Tunney face.png|link=Nigel Tunney|'Nigel Tunney' File:Guram Osadze face.png|link=Guram Osadze|'Guram Osadze' File:Galinsky face.png|link=Astra Galinsky|'Astra Galinsky' File:Haile.png|link=Jodit Haile|'Jodit Haile' File:Barber.png|link=Gus Barber|'Gus Barber' File:Duval.png|link=John B. Duval|'John B. Duval' File:Sundstrom.png|link=Frederik Sundstrom|'Frederik Sundstrom' File:Pascarelli.png|link=Olivia Pascarelli|'Olivia Pascarelli' File:Gonzalez.png|link=Santiago Gonzales|'Santiago Gonzales' 2007-2013 File:mitchell_sm.jpg|link=Scott Mitchell|'Scott Mitchell' File:brown_sm.jpg|link=Marcus Brown|'Marcus Brown' File:diaz_sm.jpg|link=Alicia Diaz|'Alicia Diaz' File:Kim sm.jpg|link=Mike Kim|'Mike Kim' File:Foster.jpg|link=David Foster|'David Foster' File:Salvatore sm.jpg|link=Nick Salvatore|'Nick Salvatore' File:Parker sm.jpg|link=Derrick Parker|'Derrick Parker' File:Burke sm.jpg|link=Jennifer Burke|'Jennifer Burke' (M.I.A.) File:ramirez_sm.jpg|link=Joe Ramirez|'Joe Ramirez' File:Hume.png|link=John Hume|'John Hume' File:Jenkins.png|link=Bo Jenkins|'Bo Jenkins' File:Kirkland GRAWa.png|link=K. C. Kirkland|'K. C. Kirkland' File:HAWX Ghost Lead.png|link=Annibale Cruz|'Annibale Cruz' File:Nolan.png|link=Alex Nolan|'Alex Nolan' (K.I.A.) File:Beasley.png|link=Matt Beasley|'Matt Beasley' (K.I.A.) File:Richard Allen face.png|link=Richard Allen|'Richard Allen' File:Ghosts Logo.png|link=Fred Warris|'Fred Warris' Other Sri Lanka File:Bill Info.png|link=Bill|'Bill' File:Garcia Info.png|link=Garcia|'Garcia' File:Jordan Info.png|link=Jordan|'Jordan' File:John Info.png|link=John|'John' File:Parker Info.png|link=Parker|'Parker' File:Ramirez Info GRPredator.png|link=Ramirez|'Ramirez' File:Stiles Info.png|link=Stiles|'Stiles' File:Wayland Info.png|link=Wayland|'Wayland' Ultranationalist conflict File:Duke 3ds.png|link=Duke|'Duke' File:Banshee 3ds.png|link=Banshee|'Banshee' File:Mint.png|link=Mint|'Mint' File:Richter.png|link=Richter|'Richter' File:Haze.png|link=Haze|'Haze' File:Saffron.png|link=Saffron|'Saffron' File:Dalton face.png|link=Dalton Hibbard|'Dalton Hibbard' File:Booth face.png|link=Joe Booth|'Joe Booth' File:HAWX Ghost.png|link=Ghost Lead (H.A.W.X.)|'Ghost Lead (H.A.W.X.)' File:Ghosts Logo.png|link=Jenkins|'Jenkins' Operation Kingslayer (2019) File:Nomad image.jpg|link=Bill|'Nomad' File:Holt image.jpg|link=Holt|'Holt' File:Midas image.jpg|link=Midas|'Midas' File:Weaver image.jpg|link=Weaver|'Weaver' File:Ghosts Logo.png|link=Kirk Graham|'Kirk Graham' Raven's Rock coup File:MV5BMTg0MjIxMzM4OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzczMjY2Mw@@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,817,1000 AL .jpg|link=Ghost Lead (Russia)|'Ghost Lead' File:Chuck.jpg|link=Chuck|'Chuck' (K.I.A.) File:Bones.png|link=Bones|'Bones' File:Joe Ramirez FS.png|link=Joe Ramirez|'Joe Ramirez' (K.I.A.) File:Bear.png|link=John Kozak|'McGann' (K.I.A.) File:Irish.png|link=Haynes|'Haynes' (K.I.A.) File:Castle Allen.png|link=Richard Allen|'Richard Allen' (K.I.A.) File:Kozak.png|link=John Kozak|'John Kozak' File:Cedric Ferguson Info.png|link=Cedric Ferguson|'Cedric Ferguson' File:Pepper.png|link=Pepper|'Robert Bonifacio' File:30K-ingame.jpg|link=30K|'James Ellison' File:Ghosts Logo.png|link=Kirk Graham|'Kirk Graham' File:Ghosts Logo.png|link=Marcus Kelso|'Marcus Kelso' File:Ghosts Logo.png|link=Andrew Ross|'Andrew Ross' Near future File:Unidentified Ghost 1.png|link=Unidentified Ghost|'Unidentified Ghost' File:Briggs.png|link=Biggs|'Biggs' File:Unidentified Ghost.png|link=Mast|'Mast' File:Paladin.png|link=Paladin|'Paladin' File:Grant.png|link=Grant|'Grant' File:Fox.png|link=Fox|'Fox' Alternate Future (World War III) World War III File:Alexander Brent.png|link=Alexander Brent|'Alexander Brent' File:Lakota.png|link=Lakota|'Lakota' File:Schleck.png|link=Schleck|'Schleck' File:Daugherty.png|link=Daugherty|'Daugherty' (K.I.A.) File:Riggs EndWar Online.png|link=Riggs|'Riggs' (K.I.A.) File:Heston.png|link=Heston|'Heston' (K.I.A.) File:Noboru.png|link=Noboru|'Noboru' (K.I.A.) File:Copeland.png|link=Copeland|'Copeland' (K.I.A.) File:Park.png|link=Park|'Park' (K.I.A.) File:Schoolie.png|link=Schoolie|'Schoolie' (K.I.A.) File:Ghosts Logo.png|link=Jay Boleman|'Jay Boleman' Trivia *The Ghosts are being considered the best Green Berets. *The GST has an extremely effective cyber operations team as proven by their ability to remotely hack almost any electronic lock on the planet. *From what Scott Mitchel said about the death of Ramirez and his team the Ghosts have never lost 4 people simultaneously which speaks a lot about the survival rate of Ghost Operators. *The multiplayer classes in Future Soldier are Rifleman, Engineer, and Scout. *Andrew Ross and Weaver are the only two personnel within Ghost Recon that were in another branch of the United States Armed Forces prior to switching to the Army, with both of them being part of the Navy SEALs (Weaver specifically hailing from DEVGRU) prior to the Ghosts. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' novel *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Desert Siege'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Island Thunder'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2'' (Both versions) **''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' (brief crossover) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2'' *"The End Begins: Ghost Recon" (Mentioned only) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Combat Ops'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Predator'' *''Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.'' *''Tom Clancy's EndWar: The Hunted'' *''Tom Clancy's EndWar: The Missing'' (Mentioned only) *''Ghost Recon: ALPHA'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier'' *''Ghost Recon Commander'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Choke Point'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Shadow Wars'' *''Ghost Recon Future Soldier: Future War'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wii'' *''Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. 2'' (Console version, 8-bit game) *''Ghost Recon Phantoms Webcomic'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms'' Category:Military units Category:US military